gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gusenberg Sweeper
| weight = Light | ammo = 30 (50 with extended magazine) | caption = The Gusenberg in GTA V. | Unlocked After = Installing the Valentine's Day Massacre Special update. }} The Gusenberg Sweeper is a Sub Machine Gun that is available in Grand Theft Auto V, and'' was available in Grand Theft Auto Online as a temporary weapon from the 13th to the end of February 2014 in the Valentine's Day Massacre Special pack. Upon downloading the 1.10 patch, when story mode is loaded, the gun is available for purchase at Ammu-Nation for free. It will be automically be in the player's weapon inventory. In Grand Theft Auto Online, it was available for purchase in Ammu-Nation for $14,150. At the beginning of March 2014, it was removed from Ammu-Nation stores. Those who purchased the weapon still have access to it and can continue to buy attachments and ammo. After downloading patch 1.11 a bug would remove the gun from the inventory of online players as well as the store. Rockstar later patched the bug. Design It is based on the M1928A1 Thompson Submachine Gun (popularly known as the Tommy Gun), which is famous for its role in 1920s gangster culture. The stock is derived from the later M1 Thompson, used during World War II. The Gusenberg Sweeper is fitted with a drum magazine, which is also common in mobster movies. The wooden handguard and stock are noticeably discoloured due to wear and tear. Performance This gun is called the Guesenburg Sweeper and is well worthy of that title, being able to take out a large number of hostile gang members and police in seconds. Damage per seconds is high, being higher than the Combat MG and Carbine Rifle (higher damage per shot) but lower than the Advanced Rifle (lower rate of fire). That makes it an effective weapon at close-to-mid-range where accuracy is not an issue. Accuracy is poor and despite having, in the statistics, a longer range than assault rifles, the range of automatic aiming is shorter, comparable to that of SMGs. It has a larger spread than other sub machine guns. This makes the Gusenberg Sweeper ineffective at long range. Having a low ammo capacity for a machine gun (30, upgradable to 50), this makes it on par with the SMG, Assault SMG and Assault Rifles when not upgraded, but lower than these weapons if upgraded. However this is a nicely balanced capacity, since a higher ammo capacity means more ammo losses upon death. Overall, since it is obtainable at low levels, the Gusenberg Sweeper is a decent weapon in the beginning of GTA Online, but should be replaced by more accurate and/or powerful assault rifles. Its relevance as a starter weapon has diminished with the introduction of the Special Carbine and Bullpup Rifle, which both deal about the same amount of damage but have much higher rates of fire, accuracy, and range while only costing a few thousand dollars more. These newer DLC weapons have relegated the Gusenburg Sweeper to the role of a novelty weapon or a backup weapon when all assault rifle ammo is depleted. Customization Capacity *Default Clip *Extended Clip Colors * Black tint ''- Equipped by default * Army tint * Green tint * Orange tint * LSPD tint * Pink tint * Gold tint * Platinum tint Trivia *The Gusenberg Sweeper is named after contract killer Frank Gusenberg, who was a victim of the Saint Valentine's Day massacre. Gusenberg, along with six other people, was killed by an M1928A1 Thompson. *The Sweeper element of the gun's name makes direct reference to a popular name for the Thompson Submachine Gun; "Trench sweeper". *The Sweeper, with all the other Valentine's Day items, left the game's stores after the end of February. However, any items the player held onto remained in his/her possession. If the player still has the Sweeper, it will stay in the store for ammo purchases and attachment purchases. *The Sweeper is placed in the MG slot and takes MG ammo. *Whether you have the extended magazine or not, the Gusenberg Sweeper always has a drum magazine. In real life, 20 rounds would be held in a box magazine, although 30 round drums do exist. *This is the second SMG in GTA V to have a fixed (rather than folding or telescoping) stock, the first being the Assault SMG. *According to the stat window, this SMG has a superior range than all the Assault rifles in the game. However the range of automatic aiming is much shorter than that of assault rifles. *It is named as "Metranca" in the Brazilian Portuguese version of the game, a popular term for "Machine gun" in Brazil. *It is named "Sulfateuse Gusenberg" in the French version of the game, which is also a slang term for "Machine gun". *The Gusenberg Sweeper looks very similar if not the same as the Chicago Piano from L.A Noire sharing the M1A1 mixed with the M1928A1 design. *Though the Ammu-Nation description says that "it looks great sticking out the window of a Roosevelt", it cannot be used from inside a vehicle, as it is classified as an MG. It can, however, be used while hanging off the side of a Roosevelt. Gallery ValentinesDayMassacreArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Artwork 1. ValentineMassacre-GTAV-promotionalpic.jpg|Artwork 2. Gusenberg-GTAV-characters.jpg|Characters using the Sweeper. TommyGun-GTAO.jpg|The Sweeper, without a magazine. HUD GusenbergSweeper-GTAV-HUD.png|HUD Icon in GTA V. GusenbergSweeper-GTAVe-HUD.png|HUD Icon in GTA V enhanced version. FPS Gallery Gusenberg Sweeper GTAVe Markings.png|Reloading. = Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Sub Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons